Little Moments
by Jemi
Summary: An AU story. Right now it's a one-shot song-fic to Brad Paisley's Little Moments. Robin and Starfire romance. Read and you shall see very sweet, cavity inducing fluff.


Richard was absently smiling as he watched Kori. She was currently pushing a little girl on the swing. It looked as if Kori was having as much pushing as the little girl was swinging. Richard never ceased to be amazed at how exuberant Kori was. She loved life, and truly lived each moment to its fullest.

He remembered when Kori first moved to the city. She was such a small town girl; do different from everyone else she may as well have come from a different planet. Richard instantly felt a connection with the girl. From the moment he looked into her jade green eyes, he was lost. And he knew it.

Richard took Kori under his wing, teaching her of this new place. She asked a million questions; and while someone else may have found it irritating, Richard found them endearing. He insatiable curiosity was infectious. He always patiently answered each and every question to the best of his ability.

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard

That pretty mouth say that dirty word

And I can't even remember now

What she backed my truck into

But she covered her mouth and her face got red

And she just looked so darn cute

That I couldn't even act like I was mad

Yeah I live for little moments like that

For her part, Kori was helping Richard too. She just didn't know it. She helped him to enjoy life again. She helped him enjoy the days, the sun. He took notice of the little things; the smell of a flower, or freshly cut grass; the sounds of the crickets and the breeze blowing through the trees. He laughed and smiled more when Kori was around. In his eyes, Kori was just right. Even her abysmal inability to cook made her more charming to him. He knew she tried, and even though the food didn't work out well, they would have fun.

That's like just last year on my birthday

She lost all track of time and burnt the cake

And every smoke detector in the house was going off

She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms

And I tried not to let her see me laugh

Yeah I live for little moments like that

At first he didn't realize he was in love with Kori, until he almost lost her to someone else. When he noticed that his days were darker, longer and colder without her, Richard knew he'd fallen. Where before he used to enjoy the simplest, most mundane tasks, just because she was with him, everything seemed tedious and chore-like. He even missed her cooking.

It was a long while before she came back to him. She was the one to take the first step in voicing her feelings for Richard. She was the strong one, willing to risk it all for a chance at happiness. Richard was never so happy in his life than when he got Kori back. Right then and there he promised himself that he would never let her go again.

I know she's not perfect

But she tries so hard for me

And I thank God that she isn't

Cause how boring would that be

It's the little imperfections

It's the sudden change of plans

When she misreads the directions

And we're lost but holding hands

Yeah I live for little moments like that

Richard took Kori to the park, where they first met. She sits on the swing and patiently waits for him to push her, as he's done so many times before. But this time, he didn't do that. Instead he knelt down in front of her, and wrote a message in the sand. Kori frowned at first, until she could read it. She looked up excitedly at Richard, only to find that he'd removed a small box from somewhere. It was opened and inside was the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen. It was delicate, and made of platinum. On it was a diamond-cut ruby. When she looked at Richard, it was through watery eyes, but she was smiling a smile that out-shone the sun.

Richard waited impatiently for Kori. He looked at the crowded room and smiled slightly. He didn't think he'd be this nervous, or this happy. He was standing in a room full of his closest friends and family, waiting for the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. When he heard the wedding march start, his heart stopped before starting up again double time. But when he saw Kori, wearing her white dress, her red hair hanging in curls around her bare shoulders, her jade green eyes shining brightly, he calmed down. Kori was going to be by his side forever.

When she's laying on my shoulder

On the sofa in the dark

And about the time she falls asleep

So does my right arm

And I want so bad to move it

Because it's tingling and it's numb

She looks so much like an angel

That I don't want to wake her up

Yeah I live for little moments

When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it

Yeah I live for little moments like that.

Richard got up from the bench he was sitting on and stood in front of the swing. He motioned to Kori that it was time to go home, it was getting late. After doing so, he barely had time before a mass of arms and legs was launched into his arms. Laughing, he held tightly to the precious bundle. When Kori was at his side, he loosened his grip on the girl in his arms and stared into eyes that were jade green, just like her mother's. Holding onto his wife's hand, and carrying his daughter, Richard knew he was the luckiest man on earth.

"Let's go home."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0_**

_Hello everybody. I wrote this story in kind of a hurry. I know it probably isn't my best, but I love the song and every time I hear it, it seems to remind me of Robin and Starfire. So I just went with it. I needed something to do while I waited for the election results. (My first time voting. You should be proud. Yay.)_

Little Moments, by Brad Paisley

I hope you like it.

Thank you and Please Review.

Jemi.


End file.
